Inuyasha em: O Chamado
by Hika Cheshire
Summary: UA-Lendas urbanas podem ser reais?Talvez sim...talvez não.Mas uma delas chama a atenção de Kagome, quando sua prima morre exatamente 7 dias após ver uma misteriosa fita, com uma lenda a rodeando.Kagome e seus amigos decidem investigar,mesmo que...
1. Prólogo

_Casa no centro da cidade de Tóquio: Sexta-feira, 13 de outubro de 2003-21:57 PM:_

Duas meninas conversam enquanto assistem á TV, uma de cabelos escuros e lisos, indo até os ombros, com olhos da mesma cor, usando um uniforme escolar, estava sentada no chão com cara de tédio.E a outra, de cabelos castanhos-claros longos, usando a mesma roupa e com olhos castanhos escuros, estava deitada na cama.Chovia forte lá fora e o vento batia nas janelas, acompanhado pelos estrondos fortes dos trovões.

-Ai,ai...isso aqui tá um tédio Tomoko!-diz a de cabelos negros-Uma pena que sua prima num pode vir né?

-É Reiko-disse a outra-Sempre trabalhando.

-Tadinha-disse Reiko finalmente desligando a TV-Que droga, não tá passando nada de bom na TV, e olha que hoje é uma sexta-feira 13!

-É!Hum...-Tomoko se senta na cama-O que acha de contar umas histórias de terror??

-Boa idéia Tomoko-disse-Você tem alguma?

-Hum...não tenho nenhuma boa...e você Reiko?

-Bom...vc já ouviu falar da fita que mata?-disse Reiko alterando a voz para um tom mais sombrio.

-Fita?-estranhou Tomoko-Como assim?Fita de vídeo?

-É!Dizem que ela contém imagens estranhas...e...no fim da fita, aparece uma garota...Ela olha para você, rindo, tá legal?E então...o telefone toca...e uma voz fala..."Você vai morrer em sete dias..."E ai...sete dias depois...-Reiko solta uma risada maléfica.

A expressão de Tomoko, antes risonha, agora estava alterada de medo:

-Quem te contou isso?

-Por que quer saber?

-Quem te contou isso Reiko?-disse Tomoko preocupada.

-Uma amiga da escola!Mas por que?

-Eu assisti...-disse ela abaixando a voz.

-Há, para com isso!

-Não...é sério...eu e o Satoru assistimos no chalé...

-Você saiu com o Satoru?

-É sério Reiko!Ele queria gravar um jogo...e...quando colocamos a fita, não havia jogo algum, havia...outra coisa...

-Você está me assustando...-disse Reiko.

21:58...

-Ai...Reiko...tô ficando sem ar...me ajuda!-disse Tomoko colocando a mão no pescoço...-Tô sem ar...me ajuda...

-Tomoko pára!!-disse Reiko sem acreditar-Você está me assustando.

Tomoko começa a tossir:

-Reiko...eu...

Tomoko caiu da cama, quieta

-Tomoko??Tomoko???-exclamou Reiko, chamando a amiga.

Um silêncio toma conta do quarto por vários segundos, de repente Tomoko se levanta e:

-BUUUUU!!-faz a colegial começando a rir-Te peguei sua boba!!

-Ahhh sua chata-disse Reiko jogando uma almofada na cara de Tomoko. Elas começam uma guerra de travesseiros muito animada, mas a guerra para quando o telefone toca.

21:59:

-...o telefone...-disse Reiko

Tomoko olhou para a porta assustada:

-O que você me contou...era verdade?-perguntou Reiko.

Tomoko confirma com a cabeça e as duas correm para a cozinha para atender o telefone, Reiko atende:

-A...alô?-Ela fica parada segurando o telefone, longos segundos se passaram, até que Reiko se vira para Tomoko e entrega o telefone a ela dizendo:

-É a sua mãe!-E começa a rir...

-Ah sua besta você me assustou-disse ela para Reiko.-Alô mãe?Oi!A Reiko tá aqui, ela vai dormir aqui hoje...tá...até mais tarde tchau!-Tomoko desliga

-O que ela disse?

-Minha mãe disse que vai chegar tarde hoje.

-Legal...

-Vou fazer um chá Reiko, você quer?

-Ai eu quero-disse Reiko-Enquanto isso eu vou no banheiro tá?

-Tá!-Reiko sobe as escadas e Tomoko começa a fazer o chá.

22:00...

Mas nesse momento, algo estranho acontece:A TV da sala liga _sozinha_.Tomoko vai até a sala, e olha para a tela, chuviscava muito...

-Reiko isso não tem graça, devolve o controle!-Ela grita...mas ao olhar para o sofá, o controle estava lá,_ bem ao seu lado_.Ela pega o controle, desliga a TV e volta para a cozinha, na mesma hora em que a TV volta a medo, Tomoko vai até a TV e tira o fio da tomada.Ela fica fitando a tela escura, até que sente algo passar atrás dela...Tomoko se vira e não vê ninguém.Ela vai até a cozinha e encontra a geladeira aberta, "Deve ser alguma brincadeira da Reiko" pensa enquanto fecha a porta da geladeira.Então uns barulhos são ouvidos no segundo andar.Tomoko sobe as escadas bem devagar, o barulho vem do seu quarto, se dirige ao seu quarto e ao se aproximar da porta, ela pisa em uma grande poça d'agua, "Água?Mas como?", ela pensa enquanto abre a porta do seu quarto, e se depara com uma coisa terrível, uma coisa que não faz ela nem ter tempo de gritar..

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

_N/A_: E aew povo?Blz?Hehhe, aki está a versão remasterizada da minha 1ª fic de Inu!A outra versão tava horrorosa!XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Tinha poko comentário, vixi, tava um horror!

P/ kem jah leu(Hikari, Stella Mayfair...)...o 1º cap nem mudou mto XD!

Comentem!!!

E tb keru agradecer a Stella Mayfair por me ajudar a reformar isso!

B-Jokas!


	2. O Velório e as Descobertas

_Pédio no centro de Tóquio, Segunda-feira, 16 de outubro de 2003-7:52 AM:_

O telefone começou a tocar, o som estridente ecooava pela casa silenciosa, despertando a moradora.Uma garota de uns 23 anos, cabelos negros, olhos castanhos bem claros, que estava dormindo tão profundamente em sua cama que chegava a sumir entre as almofadas e lençóis.Kagome levantou a cabeça bem devagar e encarou o despertador digital que estava no criado mudo ao lado da cama.

"Ainda tá cedo...quem será?", pensou ela colocando a cara no travesseiro, enquanto esticava a mão para pegar o telefone.

-Alô...-disse com voz de sono, mas logo estava despertando bem devagar-Sim, é ela...oi tia...-de repente, seus olhos se arregalaram de susto-o que?Que horrível...mas como?-seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas-...entendo...quando?Sim...eu vou...até mais...tchau.

Ela recolocou o telefone no gancho, chocada, sua prima, a única prima que tinha...morrera de repente.Ela se levantou e foi até o banheiro, estava quase na hora de trabalhar.Tomou um banho rápido, e, enquanto se arrumava, a notícia da morte de sua prima voltou a ecooar na sua cabeça, lágrimas começaram a se formar, mas não chorou,ainda não acreditava que a pessoa que ela mais gostava tinha morrido.Pegou a bolsa, uns papéis e saiu.O dia estava movimentado, mas conseguiu pegar o trânsito livre, com poucas paradas desnecessárias:

-Mas como ela morreu?-perguntou Kagome para si mesma enquanto dirigia para o grande prédio cinza no fim da principal avenida.A garota trabalhava para um dos principais jornais de Tóquio, o "Tokyo Post", e não podia faltar, não agora que estava começando a produzir uma boa história.E também podia aproveitar e procurar algo sobre a morte da prima.Chegou ao local, estacionou e pegou o elevador da garagem do subsolo e subiu, sua mente estava longe, distante, pensando ainda na prima.Mas não conseguia apagar aquilo, as palavras da tia eram tão claras: "Tomoko...morreu Kagome".Lembrava-se dos bons tempos com a prima, adorava-a muito, e iria sentir muita falta dela.Agradeceu a Deus por ter subido sozinha...pois não conseguiu mais segurar a tristeza, e chorou.

-Nossa Kagome!O que houve!-perguntou Sango quando Kagome saiu do elevador chorando.

Sango era a melhor amiga de Kagome, tinham feito a faculdade juntas e decidiram as duas se dedicarem ao jornalismo, indo juntas procurar emprego no "Tokyo Post".Ela tinha cabelos castanhos bem escuros, sempre presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, seus olhos também eram castanhos e transmitiam um ar alegre.Ela estava muito preocupada com a amiga, pois fazia muito tempo que não a via chorar daquela maneira:

-Ah Sango...-disse Kagome entre os soluços-...foi...a...minha...prima...

-Kagome!-disse um rapaz de olhos azuis e cabelos negros se aproximando-O chefe quer vê-la e...o que houve?

-É algo com a prima dela Miroku-disse Sango.

-Minha prima...morreu...-disse Kagome por fim e novamente se afogando em lágrimas.

-Nossa, que coisa horrível!-disse Sango assustada-Mas...do que ela morreu?

-Ninguém...sabe...-disse Kagome parando um pouco de chorar-Minha tia mandou o corpo para os médicos há 3 dias para um exame, mas não encontraram nada, nem um sinal de acidente, parada cardíaca, marca de balas ou de facas, nada...os médicos pediram para ficar com o corpo por mais um tempo para uma outra análise, se não encontrarem nada, vão devolvê-lo para enterrá-lo.

-Que coisa esquisita-disse Miroku.

-Esquisita mesmo...-disse Sango.

-Hei Higurashi!-disse um outro rapaz se aproximando-O chefe está impaciente, ele disse que se não te ver logo...

-Eu já vou Inuyasha!-exclamou Kagome.

Inuyasha era outro "colega de trabalho" de Kagome, tinha cabelos negros, e os olhos de um púrpura simplismente magnífico.Kagome nunca tinha ido com a cara dele, dizia que ele "se achava demais" por ser quase editor chefe do jornal, embora no fundo...ela pensasse outra coisa.Kagome ajeitou os papéis que estavam em suas mãos e se dirigiu á sala do chefe, antes porém:

-Sango...Miroku...-chamou Kagome-Hoje á noite será o velório...vocês podem ir comigo???

-Claro!-disseram os amigos.

Kagome agradeceu e foi falar com o chefe...se perguntava como Tomoko morrera...era misterioso, mas algo dizia que ela devia desvendar esse mistério...

Anoiteceu, e logo estava na hora de ir ao velório de Tomoko.Kagome chegou por volta das 19:15, Sango e Miroku já a esperavam na porta da casa da prima.

Na entrada da casa, havia uma mesa com flores e retratos da prima, e uma lista de presença onde todos assinaram seus nomes, Kagome andava pela casa e via as expressões nos rostos das pessoas, muitas demonstravam tristeza, outras dúvida sobre a causa da morte...e uma criança chamou sua atenção em especial...devia ter uns 6, 7 anos estava com um olhar meio frio, Kagome fitou-o por alguns minutos e então se dirigiu á tia que estava sentada no sofá:

-Oi Tia Satsumi....-disse ela se sentando ao lado da tia.

-Oi Kagome...-disse a tia com uma voz triste.

-Quem é aquele garoto??-disse Kagome apontando para o menino.

-Tomoko cuidava dele-disse Setsuna-Ele mora com os avós, mas estão muito doentes, seu nome é Shippou.Tem apenas seis anos...perdeu os pais em um acidente.

-Coitado...-disse Kagome olhando para o garoto.

-Eu...tenho certeza...-disse Setsuna começando a chorar-De que agora sei o que ele sente...

Kagome pôs a mão no ombro da tia:

-Eu sinto muito pelo o que houve...tia...

-Ah Kagome...-disse Setsuna-Se você soubesse o quanto eu estou sofrendo...

-...ainda não sabe a causa da morte de Tomoko?-pergunta Kagome.

-Não!Fui em três médicos e nenhum deles soube dizer o que fez o coração de uma garota de 16 anos parar...

-Pode ter sido qualquer coisa...uma falta de ar...

-Não,não pode ter sido...não há sintomas de nada Kagome...nada...

Um silêncio desce sobre as duas...Kagome pensando nas possibilidades da morte da prima, sua tia soluçava baixo, Kagome sentia muita pena dela, sabia a dor que sentia, e o quanto difícil estava ficando para ela:

-Kagome...-chamou Satsumi.

-Tia?

-Se...você tivesse visto....o rosto dela...

_------------------------------------------------_

_FLASHBACK: _

_Aparece a mãe de Tomoko procurando a filha por todos os lados desesperada, e se desespera mais ainda ao ver a TV do quarto da filha ligada e o carpete cheio de água, então ela abre o ármário e encontra a filha, sentada, com o rosto retorcido de puro pavor: _

_-Tomoko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_FIM DO FLASHBACK:_

_-----------------------------------------------_

-Aquela expressão não era normal, tinha algo de errado-disse Satsumi começando a chorar-Na mesma hora eu chamei os médicos...

-Nossa, e a polícia?Talvez alguém deve ter feito algo.

-Não tenho coragem de chamar a polícia...-disse a Satsumi-Mas...eu queria pedir sua ajuda Kagome...

-Minha ajuda????-exclamou Kagome surpresa.

-Sim...não é o que vocês repórters fazem?Perguntas?Pois então pergunte!Pergunta para qualquer pessoa que conhecia bem Tomoko...por favor...

Kagome pensou um pouco, poderia ser arriscado, mas estaria fazendo um favor enorme á tia.E á ela mesmo, que queria saber muito o que acontecera com a prima.

-Está certo tia, vou te ajudar a resolver esse caso!

-Ah, muito obrigada Kagome!

Kagome foi até os amigos e contou o que iria fazer, e pediu de que se espalhariam pela casa e procurariam pistas, ao final, iriam se encontrar perto da tudo certo, eles foram.Sango, que foi para o jardim, ouviu uma coisa que poderia ser uma das primeiras pistas:

-Então é verdade que ela foi internada?-disse uma menina de cabelos castanhos e encaracolados.

-É, foi o que me disseram-disse outra com os cabelos lisos e ruivos que caíam até os ombros.

Sango se aproximou devagar:

-Com licença...mas..quem foi internada?-Perguntou.

-Reiko-disse uma das garotas.-A melhor amiga de Tomoko, ela estava aqui na noite em que tudo aconteceu.

-Hum...

-E quem é você?-perguntou a garota de cabelos ruivos.

-Eu sou uma amiga da Kagome...prima da falecida-disse Sango-Trabalho com ela.

-Ah...

-Bem, alguma de vocês sabem do que a Tomoko morreu?

-Hum...acho que a Ryoko sabe!-disse a de cabelo ruivo se virando para a garota de cabelos encaracolados-Não sabe Ryoko?

-Olha, acho que foi envenenamento por alguma coisa...-disse Ryoko-Mas não tenho certeza...pode ter sido...

-...a fita-completou o um garoto de cabelos curtos e pretos que estava por perto.

-Ai Shiro, pára com isso-disse a garota ruiva.

-Que fita?-perguntou Sango.

-A fita que mata, você nunca ouviu falar dela?Dizem, que quem a assiste em sete dias morre...-disse Shiro.

-O que tem nessa fita?Você a assistiu?-Perguntou Sango.

-Eu não, Tomoko assistiu a fita num fim de semana com o namorado.

-Não era para você dizer isso Shiro!-exclamou Ryoko.

-E o namorado?Ele não veio?

-Se suicidou...-disse Shiro

-Como?

-Foi o que disseram...pulou do terraço do prédio...

-Que coisa mais horrível...-disse Sango.

Enquanto isso, Shippou estava ao lado da escada, quando viu Miroku passar, o garoto ouvira a conversa de Kagome com os amigos e sabia o que estava sendo feito.

-Posso ajudar???-disse Shippou se aproximando de Miroku.

Miroku, que estava distraido tentando ouvir algumas conversas relaconadas a morte de Tomoko, levou um grande susto, e quase caiu para trás:

-Quem disse isso???-perguntou.

-Eu-disse Shippou.

Miroku olhou para baixo e viu Shippou:

-Ah, oi!-disse.

-Oi...então...posso ajudar???-perguntou Shippou.

-...han...pode-disse Miroku.

-Ótimo...-disse Shippou

E eles começaram a procurar...então de repente, Shippou ouviu alguma coisa no andar de cima:

-Hei-disse Shippou-Eu ouvi alguma coisa no andar de cima...

-"Alguma coisa" como??-perguntou Miroku.

-Como alguém andando...-disse Shippou.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, tentando ouvir o barulho.Quem passe por eles ficaria se perguntando o porque de dois rapazes estarem parados na frente da escada e olhando para cima.Passaram-se alguns minutos, mas nada de qualquer sinal de barulho:

-Vai ver você imaginou coisas-disse Miroku se afastando.

Mas Shippou não se deu por vencido, quando viu que Miroku tinha se afastado, o garoto começou a subir as escadas devagar e tomando cuidado para não ser descoberto.Chegou até um longo corredor escuro, com paredes brancas e muitos quadros.Ele andou devagar, olhando em volta e olhando atrás de si....até chegar no quarto de Tomoko.Antes de abrir a porta, ele reparou que havia um grande círculo de madeira mofada na frente da porta, como se um balde molhado tivesse sido colocado lá por algumas horas.Ele entra e olha as coisas bem devagar, no quarto haviam pôsters de bandas e atores famosos que encobriam a parede rosa, a cama era de madeira escura, com uma colcha rosa, havia uma cômoda grande de madeira pintada de branco, com algumas gavetas e..._uma TV_...Shippou se aproximou na cômoda e olhou para a o aparelho desligado por um tempo, era como se tivesse algo lá, até que ele sentiu algo passar atrás dele...ele olhou para trás e não viu ninguém, alguns minutos depois a cabeça de Kagome aparece atrás da porta:

-Hei...o que está fazendo aqui em cima?-disse ela entrando no quarto.

-Eu ouvi um barulho e decidi subir...-disse Shippou-E por que você está aqui?

-Eu vi você subindo...-disse Kagome.

Shippou se sentiu corar, alguém o tinha visto:

-Desculpe...não tive intenção de subir-disse-É que eu ouvi um barulho, pensei que alguém estivesse aqui em cima...

-Tudo bem-disse Kagome-...Seu nome é...Shippou certo??

-Como sabe??-perguntou Shippou.

-Satsumi me disse...-disse Kagome.

-Ah...e qual é seu nome??

-Kagome...

-Kagome...estamos no ex-quarto de Tomoko certo??-pergunta.

-Ex-quarto???Como assim??-perguntou Kagome.

-...esse não é mais o quarto dela-disse Shippou, ficando meio frio.

-Hum...-Kagome estranhara o comportamento do garoto, realmente a morte de Tomoko o abalou um pouco...decidiu mudar de assunto-Vamos procurar algumas pistas Shippou??

-Vamos!-disse ele.

Kagome e Shippou começaram a olhar pelo quarto, abriam gavetas bem devagar para não fazerem barulho, e olhavam tudo...até que Shippou viu um fichário embaixo de várias coisas na última gaveta.Kagome pegou o fichário e o abriu.Lá, haviam fotos de várias modelos e atrizes famosas de TV, mas estranhamente, todas estavam com os rostos rabiscados violentamentes por uma caneta esferográfica azul, Kagome olhou por todo o fichário, e todas as fotos eram iguais, rabiscadas, haviam até fotos da própria Tomoko rabiscadas.Até que ela achou um recibo, era de uma reveladora de fotos, o papel dizia que a foto estaria revelada no dia 15 de outubro, ou seja, a foto já estava pronta.Kagome entregou o papel para Shippou e guardou o fichário novamente, iria buscar as fotos no dia seguinte.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

_N/A: _Oiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!

Aki tah o 2º cap!REsperu que estejam gostando !

B-Jokas!!!!!!!!


	3. O Chalé em Izu

No outro dia, Kagome fora buscar as fotos na reveladora.No caminho de volta ela começou a ver as fotos.Todas eram do penúltimo fim de semana, quando Tomoko e alguns amigos passaram o feriado em um chalé em Izu.Tomoko estava feliz em todas as fotografias, foram bons momentos aqueles.Pelo menos...seus ultimos momentos foram felizes...

Kagomecontinuou a ver aquelas imagens, ainda não encontrara nenhuma pista da morte dela...até que, uma foto chamou sua atenção.Tomoko e seus amigo estavam na frente do chalé, um do lado do outro, mas estranhamente, seus rostos estavam borrados, não aparecia o rosto, a mesma coisa aconteceu na figura seguinte, e na seguinte.

-Ué?Será que foi o sol?-disse Kagome para si mesma.

-Não pode ser-disse alguém atrás dela-Está nublado na foto...

Ela se virou e deu de cara com Inuyasha:

-Ah, você...-disse ela sem emoção na voz.

-Oi Higurashi!-disse Inuyasha com um sarcástico na voz.

Ela tratou de guardar as fotos rapidamente:

-Você estava me seguindo?-perguntou ela enquanto arrumava uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

-Eu?Não!-disse Inuyasha colocando as mãos nos bolsos-Eu estava indo até a papelaria quando te vi.

-Isso não significa que você deva se meter nos meus assuntos!-disse Kagome cruzando os braços.

Inuyasha riu:

-É que, a estranha morte da sua prima é muito interessante.

Kagome o olhou irritada:

-Você ouviu a minha conversa???

-Não pude deixar de ouvir...-disse Inuyasha-Pois não é a primeira vez que isso acontece.

-O que??-estranhou Kagome.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Aqui-disse Inuyasha jogando vários papéis em cima de uma mesa-Todas essas reportagens foram tiradas da edição da semana passada e retrasada.

Inuyasha levou Kagome até a redação, onde mostrou várias reportagens que também falavam de adolescentes, entre 15 e 19 anos, que morriam misteriosamente em suas casas.Todas as fotos mostravam a mesma coisa, os mortos com uma cara retorcida de pavor.

-Igual a cara que minha tia descreveu quando encontrou Tomoko...-disse Kagome olhando as reportagens-Talvez a lenda da fita seja verdadeira....

-Pode ser-disse Inuyasha.

-Preciso de uma das edições de hoje...-disse Kagome se levantando sob o olhar curioso de Inuyasha e voltando rapidamente carregando o jornal do dia.

-Pra que isso?-perguntou Inuyasha enquanto observava a garota virava as folhas do jornal com pressa.

-Estou procurando o obituário, para ver se há alguma morte recente.-disse Kagome-Ah, achei...veja isso!-ela empurrou o obituário para ele, que o leu com calma.

-Certo, um adolescente de 18 anos se matou pulando do ultimo andar de um prédio...-ele olhou para ela-Isso não é misterioso...

-Era o namorado de Tomoko-disse Kagome-Sango me disse que ele se matou.

-Aqui diz que ele morreu ás 10 horas do dia 13.

-Mesmo dia que a minha prima...veja se tem mais alguma coisa...

-Certo...-ele leu ais algumas coisas no obtuário-Um casal foi encontrado morto no carro, as causas ainda são desconhecidas.

-Qual a hora?-perguntou Kagome.

-10 horas do dia 13...-disse Inuyasha sério, mas surpreso.

-Isso é estranho...-disse Kagome se levantando-Eu vou ligar para o necrotério e ver a hora da morte da Tomoko.

-Certo-disse Inuyasha.

Kagome saiu e Inuyasha olhou para as fotos de Tomoko com os amigos que estavam ao lado das reportagens, muitas das fotos estavam borradas, mas o interessante, eh que esses borrões só apareceram á partir do dia 7 de outubro!Antes disso, estavam completamente normais...o que seria?Ele deu mais uma examinada nas fotos para descobrir o local onde essas fotos foram tiradas, e, enquanto fazia isso, Kagome voltou.Parecia surpresa:

-Descobriu a hora da morte da sua prima??-perguntou Inuyasha ao ver a repórter entrar na sala.

-Sim...-disse ela-10 horas também.

-...sério??-perguntou Inuyasha.

-Sim, nem um minuto a mais, ou a menos, exatamente ás 10 horas.-disse Kagome.

-Igual ás outras mortes-disse Inuyasha.

-É...-disse Kagome-Agora, nós precisamos ir até esse lugar aí e ver o que as causou!

-E você sabe onde fica esse lugar??-disse Inuyasha esperando deixar a garota irritada, para depois irritá-la mais ainda quando mostrar que havia descoberto o local.

Mas esta deu uma risada irônica:

-Sei!-ela tocou na placa que aparecia na foto-Izu, fica há alguns quilômetros daqui, dá para ir de carro, e nem demora tanto.É um chalé meio acabado, pelo que vi nas fotos, e meio velho...é um lugar perfeito para histórias de terror.E, se você espera me irritar, Sr. Inuyasha, esqueça...

Ela se virou e foi até a porta, deixando Inuyasha com a famosa "Cara de Tacho":

-Vamos?-disse Kagome.

-Vamos???-estranhou Inuyasha.

-É!Nós vamos até Izu para tentar descobrir a origem das mortes!-disse Kagome.

-"Nós"??-perguntou Inuyasha-Como assim..."Nós"?

-Ué...você vem comigo!!-disse a repórter.

-Eu?Mas...-Inuyasha ia falar mas foi interrompido por Kagome, que fazia sinais para ele ficar quieto.

-Nada de "Mas..." Inuyasha!-disse abrindo a porta-Você vem comigo!!

Dizendo isso, ela saiu, sendo seguida por Inuyasha.Enquanto se dirigiam até o elevador, Kagome ligou para seus amigos, Sango e Miroku, e pediu para eles os esperararem na estação:

-Estação??-perguntou Inuyasha.

-É-disse Kagome interrompendo sua conversa ao telefone-Vamos de metrô...-E voltou a conversar.

Inuyasha apenas observava, confuso, sempre estava brigando com Kagome nos corredores, discutindo, porque agora ela o chamara para ajudá-la na investigação?Bem...nesse ponto...nem mesmo Kagome sabia...

Desceram o lotado elevador até a rua, e se dirigiram para a estação de metrô, o tempo estava nublado, e as ruas pouco movimentadas, o que os permitiu andarem mais depressa, e sem perder tempo.

Desceram a grande escada rolante que os levava até o subsolo.Sango e Miroku os aguardavam do lado da escada.

-Oi Kagome-disse Sango-E...Inuyasha??

-Oi...-disse Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha?-disse Miroku-Você seguiu a Kagome até aqui??

-Não...-disse Inuyasha se irritando-Ela me chamou e...

-Te chamou??-interrompeu Sango surpresa-Isso é sério Kagome?

-Sim-disse Kagome-Eu achei que ele podia ajudar...ele também sabe das mortes estranhas, e até de algumas outras.

-Sei...-disse Sango meio desconfiada.

Mas Kagome nem percebeu e foi logo puxando os outros para comprar os bilhetes para Izu.Não demorou muito, e em poucos minutos eles olhavam as paisagens que passavam rápido pelo trem.O tempo ainda estava nublado e podia-se perceber que chovia, pois pequenos pingos de chuva respingavam na janela á todo momento.Finalmente eles chegaram na estação, saíram e foram até o chalé, o que não foi tão dificil de se encontrar.Ficava em uma floresta, meio longe da cidade.Era um lugar bem aintigo, haviam várias casinhas de madeira e porta escura, uma ao lado da outra, com placas de latão com o número da respectiva casa pintado de dourado em cima da porta.Mais á frente havia uma casa maior do que as outras, que parecia ser a recepção, era também de madeira escura e gasta, e a grande porta de entrada estava toda lascada pelo tempo.Devagar, eles abriram a porta e entraram na recepção.Era um lugar todo de madeira, com um grande balcão no fim da sala, com uma porta atrás, e umas 3, 4 prateleiras no canto direito da sala.Um homem magrelo e meio careca mexia com cartas de baralho atrás do licen...-Kagome ia começar a falar, mas foi interrompida pelo homem.

-Hei, tire uma carta!-ele disse mostrando o baralho com as cartas viradas para baixo.

Kagome tira uma carta, um ás de ouros.

-Certo, agora coloque de volta, sem me deixar ver...-disse o homem olhando para cima.

-Tá...-ela coloca a carta de volta no lugar.

-Sua carta....-ele embaralha-Vejamos...seria...-ele tira um Rei de Copas-Essa?

-Não,não é-disse Kagome.

O homem voltou a embaralhar as cartas enquanto resmungava algo como "que droga".Kagome e os outros apenas olhavam...

-...bom-disse o homem finalmente-...em que posso ajudá-los?

-Bem-começou Kagome enquanto procurava algo na bolsa-Queria saber se o senhor sabe em que chalé ficaram essas pessoas-pergunta Kagome mostrando as fotos não-borradas para ele.

O homem olha as fotos e fita Kagome desconfiado:

-Por que quer saber?-disse ele levantando uma sobrancelha.

-É que minha prima...fugiu...-disse ela-E estamos procurando ela.-o homem novamente mostra uma carta para ela, dessa vez um Valete de Paus-Não..não é essa.

-Ah sim, bom esses garotos, ficaram no chalé 12-disse ele indicando na foto o número 12 em letras douradasEles reclamaram muito da TV!Por isso, temos vídeos em cada um dos chalés.E fitas para as pessoas assistirem durante sua estada aqui.- ele apontou para a prateleira cheia de fitas de vídeo-Muitas são deixadas pelos hóspedes.

Então, o som estridente de telefone ecooa pela sala.

-Eu vou atender, já volto.

O homem sai, então,Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome vão as prateleiras.

-Tem muitas fitas-disse Kagome.

-É mesmo-disseram todos.

-Será que alguma delas seria a...-começou Inuyasha, porém, foi interrompido por Kagome.

-Não sei...vamos procurar.

Eles olharam todas as prateleiras, fita por fita, mas nada que parecesse ser uma..."fita misteriosa"...até que uma chamou a atenção de todos.Estava na última prateleira, estava sem capa, sem nome, nada.Mas havia algo muito estranho nela...uma sensação estranha.Kagome, discretamente, pegou a fita e a colocou na bolsa de couro marrom-claro que trazia consigo.De repente, o homem aparece no batente da porta, assustando os quatro.

-É essa a sua carta?-disse ele mostrando uma Rainha de Espadas, outra carta errada.

Kagome, não agüentando mais aquilo...:

-Humm....é!É essa!-mentiu.

O homem sorriu:

-Beleza!-disse entrando na sala.

Os quatro fizeram um "ufa" discreto.Então Kagome tomou a frente, tirando um cartão de crédito da bolsa.

-Sabe...estamos meio cansados-disse colocando o cartão no balcão-Gostariamos de ficar no chalé 12!

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

_N/A: _Oi gte!!Blz??

Bem, mais um cap p/ vcs XD!Esperu q tenham gostado!

Hm...não tenhu mta coisa p/ dizer...vamos aos comentários!(Dos 2 primeiros capítulos):

**DanyMoon: **Oiiiiiiii!!!!!!Q bom q gostou!E obrigada por comentar !!!!!!!!!

Arrepiada?Nossa huahuahua!

Kissus!

**Magamii-Sama: **Seguinte, achu q vc naum viu o filme "O Chamado", mas esse começo tb eh igual, o Todo Mundo em Pãnico 3 satirizou o começo!Ambos são iguais!Entendeu?

Obrigada por ler!

Kissus!

**Blonk: **Olha, depois de ler a sua review eu procurei por aqui e não achei nenhuma fic igual, talvez vc tenha se confudido com a versão velha da minha, que já foi deletada!Porque...tipow, tem fics americanas parecidas, mas não igual.Só sei que eu não copiei de ninguém essa fic, senão de mim mesma!

**Naku-Chan: **Tia Nakuuuuuu!!!!!!!!Q bom q gostou!!!!!!!!

Vai acompanhar??Nhai....valeu!!!!!!!!

Kissus!

Esperu q tenham gostado desse cap.!

B-Jokas !!!!


	4. Seven Days

Kagome e os outrosse dirigiram parao chalé 12, o caminho era rodeado de árvores, e,como estavaentardecendo, o caminho ficava com uitas sombras assustadoras...durante todo o trajetp, eles permaneceram em silêncio e ficaram olhando ao redor, como se algofosse pular em cima deles á qualquer momento.Kagome fitava sua bolsa,será mesmo que teria coragem de vê-la?E se a lenda fosse real e o telefone tocasse, anunciando suas mortes daqui sete dias?Só de pensar naquilo, ela perdia toda a sua coragem...

Quando se aproximavam do chalé, Kagome viu uma árvore com flores alaranjadas em frente ao mesmo,o sol estava batendo neles, deixando o chalé todo vermelho quando entraram.Era um lugar espaçoso, dois quartos, o banheiro, a cozinha e a sala.Tudo estava devidamente limpo e em ordem, comparado a madeira do chalé, velha e embolorada com o tempo.Se sentarm no sofá de pano xadrez, em frente á TV, na mesma hora em que Kagome tirou da bolsa a fita que estava em uma das prateleiras:

-Kagome...-começou Inuyasha-Vamos mesmo ver essa fita???

-Claro que vamos!-disse Kagome-Pode ser que nela há alguma resposta!E vamos ver se essa lenda é verdadeira...

-Espero que não...-sussurrou Sango nervosa.

-Kagome-chamou Miroku-O que mais você sabe sobre essa lenda?

-Bem...-disse Kagome-Dizem que depois de assistir essa fita, seu telefone toca, e alguém diz que você morrerá em sete dias.

-...vamos assitir mesmo sabendo que poderemos morrer???-disse Sango.

-Ora, pode ser apenas uma lenda!-disse Inuyasha.

-Nunca se sabe-disse Miroku.

E então...eles ligaram a fita:

A fita continha cenas deuma árvore, uma mosca, uma mulher se penteando no espelho, esse espelho, se movia rapidamente p/ lado, mostrando alguém indo embora, uma árvore em chamas, cavalos mortos, uma mulher pulando de um penhasco, e algumas outras,as cenas passavam rápidas e,em menos de um minuto, a fita acaba, sendo finalizada por pela imagem deum poço.Eles ficaram fitando a tela que começara a chuviscar, boquiabertos, com as imagens em suas cabeças, atormentando-os mentalmente...até que...o telefone toca.

Todos se viram para fitar o objetoesbranquiçado,com aquele ruído metálico ressoando por suas cabeças, entrando em contraste com as imagens, aumentando seus medos...

-...o...telefone...-gaguejou Sango.

-...quem vai atender?-perguntou Inuyasha ainda paralisado.

-Eu...vou...-disse Kagome.

Kagome foi andando até o telefone e o atendeu, do outro lado da linha,seguido de um silêncio prolongado...ela ouviu uma voz, uma voz feminina...porém sombria que, entre os estranhos ruídos de fundo...disse:

-_Sete dias.._

E desligou...deixando Kagome paralisada.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

_N/A: _Oiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!

Decidi postar esse cap hoje tb...eh taum curtinho...

Eh só p/ falar da fita esse...o próximo vai ser maior !!

Espero que estejam gostando !!

XD!!!

B-Jokas

Hika!


	5. Uma Ajuda

**Cap.5:Uma ajuda**

Kagome ainda permaneceu parada por alguns minutos, o telefone em suas mão trêmulas e seus olhos arregalados..._"Sete dias",_ ela ouviu...as palavras não saíam de sua cabeça.

-Kagome...o que você tem?-disse Miroku, acordando Kagome de seu choque.

-...sete dias...-sussurrou Kagome.

-O que você disse?-Estranhou Miroku.

-Sete dias...aconteceu Miroku...aconteceu, a fita...as imagens...o telefone...uma pessoa...sete dias...aconteceu, aconteceu!-Kagome falava com dificuldade, e estava extremamente agitada e nervosa.

-Kagome, calma, calma-disse Miroku segurando a amiga pelos ombros-Calma...conte de de novo.

Kagome respirou bem fundo e disse, séria:

-Nós vimos uma fita com imagens estranhas, e logo depois que ela acabou, recebemos um telefonema...e uma pessoa disse...sete dias...é a mesma coisa que aconteceu com a Tomoko...pelo menos foi o que a Sango disse que contaram para ela.

-Foi isso mesmo...-disse Sango.

-Kagome, você quer dizer então que...-começou Inuyasha.

-...vamos morrer em sete dias...-disse Kagome assustada e assutando aos seus amigos-E esse é o prazo que temos, até descobrir a causa da morte de Tomoko...

-Só sete dias?-disse Inuyasha-Não vamos conseguir a tempo!

-Não é hora para desistir Inuyasha-disse Kagome-Eu prometi que iria descobrir como ela morreu.

-Certo-disse Inuyasha-Descubram, mas me deixem fora disso-E se dirigiu à porta.

-Espere aí Inuyasha!-disse Kagome-Não pode ir embora agora que já vimos a fita!

-Ah, acha que essa fita pode me matar?-disse Inuyasha parando em frente a porta.

-Nunca se sabe!-disse Kagome-Mas, olha, temos que descobrir o que há por trás dessa fita!

-Tá...mas o que eu tenho aver com isso?-disse o rapaz.

-Han...ora, você é único que tem contato com quem entende de fitas!-disse a repórter.

-Ah não!-disse Inuyasha-Tudo menos isso...

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

_1º dia:Quarta-feira-18 de outubro de 2003-10:49 AM:_

Correria, pessoas falando ao telefone, chegando com reportagens, apressadas...era mais um dia comum no "Tokyo Post".

Kagome estava em sua mesa, concentrada com uns papéis que seu chefe passara.Inuyasha estava ao telefone falando qualquer coisa com alguém enquanto escrevia em um caderno, Miroku escrevia uma reportagem no computador e Sango estava vendo umas fotos tiradas para o jornal.

Inuyasha desligou o telefone, resmungou alguma coisa, viu o que anotara no papel e, resmungando mais ainda, foi até a mesa de Kagome, situada em outro setor do prédio.

-Deu certo?-disse Kagome ao ver Inuyasha de aproximar.

-Sim-disse ele jogando as anotações para ela.

Kagome leu o papel e releu, consultando o relógio em seguida:

-Então ele vem daqui a pouco?-disse Kagome.

-Sim-disse Inuyasha-Disse que não queria perder tempo com isso.

-Ótimo!-disse Kagome-Agora é só esperar.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, e o telefone da mesa de Kagome tocou, era o porteiro do prédio, avisando que tinha alguém que queria falar com ela.Kagome levantou-se rapidamente, puxando Inuyasha junto, avisou ao chefe que iriam ver uma visita e pegou o elevador sem demora.

Desceu e, no portão do prédio, ela viu um homem, usando uma camiseta preta e uma calça jeans azul, tinha olhos azuis e o cabelo longo e preto, segurava uma pasta transparente nas mãos.

-Oi-disse Kagome-Você deve ser o Kouga.

-Sim-disse Kouga-Kagome não é mesmo?-e apertou sua mão desajeitosamente-Muito prazer.

-O prazer é todo meu-disse Kagome.

-Oi Inuyasha-disse Kouga.

-...oi Kouga-disse Inuyasha sem a menor emoção na voz.

-Bom, Srta. , o Inuyasha me contou tudo por telefone, mas...sendo o "o Inuyasha"...é de se desconfiar...-disse Kouga.

-Hei!-fez Inuyasha irritado-Eu disse exatamenre o que aconteceu!

-Não sei não...-disse Kouga-Uma fita que mata?Não é de se acreditar...

-Mas é verdade Kouga-disse Kagome.

Kouga ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, processando as informações recebidas:

-Então aconteceu...?-perguntou Kouga olhando para Kagome-Vocês **assistiram **á fita?

-Sim-disse a repórter-E ela contém umas imagens estranhas, enigmáticas, então, decidimos dar uma olhada mais...aprofundada na fita, então...pedi ao Inuyasha que ligasse para alguém que entendesse disso...então, você veio!

-Ahhh!-Kouga deu uma risada irônica-_Você, _quase editor-chefe, recebendo ordens dela?Uma repórter normal?Francamente eu esperava mais de você!

-Nada a ver!-exclamou Inuyasha mais irritado ainda-Eu não recebi ordens dela!Apenas...achei que seria útil...te...chamar!

-Sei-disse Kouga irônico, mas logo voltando ao tom de voz normal-Bem, embora ainda ache estranho...achei interessante o caso!Vou ajudar!

-Ah que bom!-exclamou Kagome, tirando logo do bolso um papel e procurando desesperadamente uma caneta-Caneta,caneta,caneta,caneta,caneta...

Inuyasha revirou os olhos e tirou uma caneta esfereográfica azul do bolso da camisa:

-Procurando isso?-disse.

-Anh!Obrigada!-disse Kagome pegando o papel e escrevendo alguma coisa nele e entregando a Kouga-Olha, esse é o endereço de casa, apareça lá mais tarde...pode ser?Umas...seis e meia?

-Pode-disse Kouga pegando o papel-Eu apareço lá.

Kouga se despediu e foi embora, Inuyasha e Kagome entraram novamente no prédio e entraram no elevador, tinham muito trabalho a fazer.

Mais tarde, Kagome e os outros já estavam esperando a chegada de Kouga, ainda era meio cedo, o relógio marcava seis e doze.Eles conversavam sobre algumas coisas, e se perguntavam se conseguiriam desvendar aquela fita, então, o som estridente da campainha soou.Kagome foi até a porta, olhou pelo olho mágico e a abriu.

-Oi Kouga, pode entrar-disse Kagome abrindo mais a porta.

-Oi Kagome, oi gente-disse Kouga entrando devagar-A fita está com você?

-Claro!-disse Kagome-Está pronta para você assistir!

-...assistir?-disse Kouga num tom baixo-Eu tenho **mesmo **que ver a fita?

Kagome confirmou com a cabeça e Sango completou:

-Como você espera analisar a fita se não a assistiu?-disse.

Kouga fez uma cara estranha:

-Há!-fez Inuyasha-Sabia, está morrendo de medo!

-Estou nada!-exclamou Kouga-Eu...apenas...não esperava que tivesse que ver a fita!

-Admita que está com medo!-exclamou Inuyasha!

-Não estou!-exclamou Kouga.

-Bom...pense pelo lado positivo-disse Miroku-Pelo menos vai estar dividindo a maldição com mais quatro pessoas!

Kouga levantou uma sobrancelha, não estava com medo mesmo, só que...a fita já tinha matado quatro pessoas, conforme Inuyasha havia dito, mas teria que arriscar.

-Certo, vou ver!-disse Kouga.

-Ah!Kouga, antes disso-disse Kagome pegando uma câmera digital e entregando a ele-Poderia fazer um teste com a gente?

-Teste?-perguntou Kouga pegando a máquina.

-É, só...tire uma foto nossa!-disse Kagome.

-Tá bom...-disse Kouga olhando através do visor da câmera-Muito bem, vamos lá...pronto.

Todos vão ver como a foto ficou.Os rostos estavam todos borrados, que nem o de Tomoko na foto do chalé:

-Hm...efeito legal-disse Kouga.

-É porque vimos a fita-disse Sango.

Kouga fitou o grupo:

-Tem certeza?-perguntou Kouga-Não é a mesma câmera que a prima da Kagome usou?

-Não-disse Kagome-A câmera de Tomoko era diferente.

Kouga pensou por alguns minutos:

-Interessante...bom, vou ver a fita...

Kagome entregou a fita para Kouga, e este foi para a sala, uma vez que todos estavam na cozinha.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, e Kouga voltou.Todos olharam para ele como se esperassem ele fazer algo extraordinário.

-O que achou Kouga?-perguntou Kagome.

Kouga colocou a fita em cima da mesa:

-Bom...-começou-É bem assustadora se você assistir a noite!

Kagome levantou uma sobrancelha, enquanto Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango riam baixo:

-Sinceramente Kagome-disse Kouga-A fita é apenas uma montagem de imagens para assustar.Não pode ser de verdade!Vocês devem ter caído em alguma brincadeira, ou coisa assim.

-Mas é de verdade Kouga-disse Kagome-Vimos a fita, o telefone tocou, e agora temos sete dias antes de...

De repente, o telefone começou a tocar:

-Está vendo?-disse Kagome-Agora você também vai morrer!

-Relaxa Kagome-disse Kouga-Você deve ter trabalhado de mais.Vai ver tem algum tipo de transmissor na fita...alguma coisa que faça o dono dela saber quem assistiu pra ele poder ligar.

-Mas a minha prima...

-Muitas coisas podem acontecer-disse Kouga-Um acidente doméstico, quem sabe.-ele consultou o relógio-Bem, preciso ir, muito trabalho a fazer ainda.

Ele foi até a porta:

-Kagome, você pode copiar a fita para mim?Por favor?As imagens são interessantes mesmo!

-Vai nos ajudar então?-disse Kagome-Mesmo não acreditando?

-Vou sim-disse Kouga.

-Obrigada!-disse Kagome-E onde entregamos a fita?

-Pode ser lá em casa, vão a hora que quiserem, o Inuyasha sabe o endreço.Tchau!

E ele foi embora.

-Bem...vamos copiar essa fita!-disse Kagome.

-Já?-disse Inuyasha.

-Claro!Só temos sete dias lembra?E temos sorte de ter alguém com a gente que tem a chave do prédio!-e piscou para Inuyasha que arregalou os olhos e cruzou os braços irritado-Eu já volto.

Kagome correu para a sala para pegar sua bolsa, e, no caminho, ela passou em frente ao telefone e viu que o sinal da secretária eletrônica estava ligada.Haviam deixado uma mensagem?Sem pensar duas vezes, ela apagou a mensagem e se dirgiu a sala.

Ela volta e eles vão até o jornal, onde usam a sala de audio visual para copiar a fita.

Equanto a fita é copiada, eles percebem que os números que aparecem no visor de cópia estão embaralhados e estranhos,

-O que é isso?-perguntou Inuyasha vendo os números e parando onde eles estão mais estranhos.

-Não sei-disse Kagome olhando os números-Podemos ver isso amanhã!

Inuyasha concordou coma cabeça, e olhou a cena em que haviam parado, havia uma árvore e uma mosca, ele achou que viu a mosca se mexer...achando que era apenas impressão, ele voltou a rodar a fita.

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

_N/A: _Oi gente!Tudo bem?

Ahhhhh!Desculpem a demora XDDDDDDDDDDDD!

Eu estava com um BI enooorrmeeeeeeeeeeee esse começo de ano!

Agora eu vou tentar escrever mais!

Bom, espero que tenham gostado!

E sim...estou recolocando esse capítulo, percebi um erro horroroso nele, e tive que corrigir, por isso, é o cap. 5 de novo, hauhauhauhauhauhauhauha!Mas o 6 sai hoje mesmo também !

Vamos as Reviews:

**Yukyuno Hikari: **Oi Hika 2!

Eu tb num teria visto a fita XD!

Somos duas medrosas mesmo XDDDDDDDD!

Aki está o outro cap. espero que tenha gostado!

Kissu Kissu!

**JuHh-Chan: **Oiiiiiiii!

Simmmmm está desculpada!

Que bom que gostou!

Kissu Kissu!

**Sora Naegino: **Oiiiiii!

Ahhh!Q bom que gostou !

Bom, chegou!O cap.!

Hehhe!

Desculpe não avisar no blog...desculpe mesmo!

Kissu Kissu!

Kissu gte!


	6. A Tarja Preta

**Cap.6: A Tarja Preta**

_2º dia:Quinta-feira-19 de outubro de 2003-13:54 PM:_

Naquela tarde, Kagome e os outros foram levar a fita até Kouga, o tempo escureceu e começou a chover, grossos pingos caíam sobre o guarda-chuva deles, Kouga não morava longe, e logo eles chegaram em um prédio alto e velho, que um dia fora branco, mas agora suas paredes estavam descascadas e escuras, mesmo assim, era um prédio até que bonito.Kagome perguntara a Inuyasha mil vezes se era ali mesmo, e Inuyasha, mil vezes confirmava o endereço, Sango e Miroku apenas assistiam, ás vezes riam baixo e cochichavam coisas como: "Daqui a pouco eles casam...".Eles entraram no prédio, realmente seu interior era bem mais bonito que seu exterior, paredes claras e uma bonita recepção, pediram ao porteiro para avisar Kouga que estavam subindo, pegaram um elevador, daqueles bem antigos, com portas de grades em forma de losango.O rapaz morava no 4º andar, apartamento 42, Kouga já esperava na porta, o apartamento parecia um estudio de edição de imagem, bem grande e espaçoso, com várias TVs pequenas,e milhares de prateleiras com fitas.Kagome então entregou a fita copiada para Kouga, e imediatamente eles começaram a examinar a fita, quadro por quadro:

-Bom... - Disse Kouga parando na cena em que havia o espelho - Bem nessa cena - Ele move um pouco até a cena em que o espelho fica no meio, logo após a mulher - Era para haver a projeção da câmera, uma vez que o espelho está bem na direção da câmera, mas nada aparece...

Eles continuaram a ver a cena mais algumas vezes, para ver se nada tinha sido perdido, até que, bem no final da cena, quando o espelho volta na mulher, Kagome nota uma coisa estranha no canto direito da tela:

-Kouga...Espere... - Começou Kagome, chamando a atenção dos presentes - Tem algo ali no canto - E apontou para o canto da tela.

-Ah, deve ser o tracking - Disse Kouga quando viu uma linha escura aonde Kagome tinha apontado - Vou arrumar - O vídeo estava aberto, assim ficava mais fácil de mexer, e quando Kouga foi arrumar o tracking, ele esbarrou nele sem querer e fez a cena mudar para a dos cavalos na praia - Ops, desculpe...

Mas havia algo mais naquela cena, pois, no momento em que a cena mudou, Kagome viu alguma coisa brilhante bem aonde estava o tal tracking:

-Espera... - Disse Kagome - Tem mais alguma coisa...Com licença - E, com cuidado, começou a mexer no tracking novamente.

-Kagome...Cuidado, a fita não vai mais que isso - Disse Kouga.

-Tem que ir... - Disse Kagome forçando a tracking mais ainda.

-Deixa disso Kagome! - Exclamou Inuyasha - Ele já disse que não vai mais.

-Está quase... - Disse Kagome forçando mais ainda, mas então o Tracking se soltou machucando a mão da garota.

-Viu Kagome? - Disse Inuyasha.

-Só estava tentando ver o que tinha naquela tarja preta! - Disse Kagome começando a se irritar com Inuyasha.

-Calma gente, calma... - Disse Sango.

-Imagina se você tivesse quebrado? - Continuou Inuyasha - Ah, aí você que ia pagar viu?

-Nem vem Inuyasha! - Exclamou Kagome - Nem quebrou!Eu só queria ajudar!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos, até que Kagome se despediu de Kouga, alegando estar tarde e foi embora, não esperando ninguém.Seus amigos foram logo atrás dela:

-Como a Kagome é teimosa! - Sussurrou Inuyasha enquanto eles desciam o elevador.

-Ora Inuyasha, você também é - Disse Miroku.

-O casal mais lindo da redação é formado pelos dois mais teimosos do mundo! - Disse Sango rindo.

-Casal? - Disse Inuyasha - Você só pode estar brincando, nunca alguém iria gostar dessa louca!

-Será? - Disse Miroku.

Inuyasha ficou em silêncio até o elevador chegar ao térreo:

-E... - Continuou Inuyasha quando a porta se abriu -...Eu não sou teimoso!

E saiu do elevador, sendo seguido por um Miroku e uma Sango morrendo de rir, eles andaram por mais alguns quarteirões, sem sinal de Kagome, até que finalmente a avistaram, olhando pra um beco:

-Aí está a fugitiva! - Disse Sango chegando até Kagome.

-Pensamos que já estivesse na redação - Disse Miroku.

-Ah não... - Disse Kagome - Eu ia esperar vocês.

-Bom mesmo - Disse Inuyasha.

Mas Kagome fingiu que não viu o colega.E Miroku e Sango acharam melhor mudar de assunto, antes que eles começassem a brigar de novo:

-Kagome, o que está olhando aí? - Perguntou Miroku.

-Aquilo... - Disse Kagome apontando para o fundo do beco, onde havia uma escada encostada na parede, do mesmo jeito da fita.

Todos fitaram a escada por alguns segundos, e então resolveram sair dali rápido, antes que alguma coisa mais estranha acontecesse...

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

_N/A: _**E aí pessoas?Beleza?Hehehehehe desculpe, novamente, pela demora desse cap., eu decidi me dedicar a uma outra fic nesse tempo, mas, como hoje é HALLOWEEN, eu decidi postar logo hauhauhauhuahua!**

**Talvez hoje eu poste mais fics aqui !**

**Ah, e sobre o cap. 5: Tinha um erro nele, então eu já o recoloquei hehehe!**

**Quero agradecer aos que comentaram: **_Naku-Chan e Carol._

**E...o próximo cap. sai semana que vem !**

**Blz?**

**Kissus!**


End file.
